1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a simulated wire wheel cover for use on automobiles. More particularly, an improved method for assembling a wire wheel cover is taught which utilizes fewer parts and consequently has less weight than those shown in the prior art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Simulated spoke wire wheel covers are known and have been widely used in the art. These devices exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,710,775 and 3,174,803. The former patent discloses looped spokes which are individually fixedly fastened to a hub member and wherein successive spoke members are provided with integrally threaded openings for receiving threaded fasteners which extend inwardly from an intermediate flange to the trim ring.
The latter patent discloses a simulated spoke wheel cover wherein hair pin or reentrant bent spokes are secured between a radial flange portion located centrally of the wheel cover and apertures located on a radially inwardly facing flange of a generally annular inner plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,048 discloses a simulated wire wheel cover utilizing hair pin bent spokes held in position by the clamping force between the hub and a mounting plate. The radially inner ends of the spokes are clamped between the hub and the mounting plate and radially outer ends of the spoke are located in a flange on the mounting plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,043 to Hans R. Beisch et al. dated Dec. 11, 1979, discloses a similar design in that by the clamping action of the hub and a base member. A flange on the base member provides the support for the radially outer ends of the spokes.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,168,016 and 4,221,436 to Claude Marshall dated Sept. 18, 1979, and Sept. 19, 1980, disclose a similar arrangement utilizing the clamping forces between a hub member and a body portion to maintain the spokes in position. However, this patent further discloses the use of a conical camming surface to provide a radial force on the spoke members to ensure positive engagement of the radially outer ends of the spoke member with the base member.
As will be set forth herein, the structural integrity of the wire wheel cover of the present invention results not from any base member or the clamping forces between a central hub member and a base member but from the structural interconnection between the spoke members during fabrication of the wheel cover. This method of construction results in a simulated wire wheel cover which is much lighter and far more economical to produce than those of the prior art.